Too Childish
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: You have known Ryouta ever since you and him first started school. Ryouta had always liked someone else. Always. But does he love anyone?


**Akumie Note****: Hello all you Kuroko no Basket fans! I am here with a Kise Ryouta-X-READER fanfic!~**

**Kise: *wink* I hope you enjoy it~**

**Akumie:.. That's my line -_-...**

**Kise: But I wanted to talk to the cute girl..**

* * *

**Too Childish!**

_RIINNGG RII- _Eh, again!? (Name)checked her caller ID and had already guessed it. Kise Ryouta. Her childhood friend. _What now_?! She answered the phone for the fifth time that day. "Hello!" She grumbled. How many things could he want?! "(NAME)-CHAN!" (Name) held her phone away from her ear from his shout. "What Ryouta? What is it?!" _Geez! _"I miss you...Come over already!" He chirped through the speaker. "Yes, yes. FOR THE SIXTH TIME TODAY, I AM ON MY WAY!" She yelled back. "Fifth actually!" He corrected her. She sighed in annoyance before hanging up. _Could he not wait fifteen minutes?! _She made her way down the sidewalk. She had known Ryouta for so long. She actually used to like him when they were children. _You still do... _Her conscience told her. _NO I DO NOT! _She refused to accept it. Ryouta was her best friend! She would never ruin what they have now over some stupid relationship! Her mind flashed back to that day in Kindergarten.

"Ryouta! Lets go play!" A little (Name) said happily. Her (Hair color) ponytail bouncing with her perky steps. "Hai! Come o-" He was about to agree when another pitched in. "B-but Ryouta! I don't want to play over there! It's scary!" A small, blond girl pouted. (Name) rolled her eyes. _Just great! _Ryouta looked back at (Name) with pleading eyes. He had a crush on Hikari for weeks now. "*Sigh* come on, let's go play where Hikari wants to..." (Name) crossed her small arms and then followed behind Ryouta and Hikari. She had liked Ryouta ever since they met and would do pretty much anything when it truly made him happy. _He'll like me one day... _Unfortunately, not even this made her any happier. She sighed deeply and watched the two of them play together..._ I hope one day comes soon!_

Well, believe it or not. Ryouta got over Hikari and dated a ton of other girls too. Same thing every time. It has not happened recently though. Maybe he is finally settling down? Why am I not wanting to be with him you ask? Look at all those other girls. He broke up with them and then pretty much never talked to them...She could never live without him. It is not like he would ever like her back. That one day would never come it seemed like. He is just too...too childish! Dating is not really a thing to just throw away. At least that is not how (Name) saw it. She made it to Ryouta's house. _Finally! _She had always hated the walk there but Ryouta had always said that she needed the exercise. _Pfft, yeah right! _She was about to knock on the door like she would regularly do but it opened and out popped Ryouta. "(Name)-chan!" He picked her up in a hug..._ W-what? He has never hugged me like this before! _Long hugs, yes. Pick up hugs, yes. Twirl hugs even, YES. Hugs where he puts his arms around her waist, picks her up and nudges her neck...Not. Normal. "Ryouta, it has only been fifteen hours..." She crossed her arms. "I always am happy to see you (Name)-Chan!" He chirped. _Bu-bump. _Her heart fluttered at the sight of his smile. It always would. She walked in and went straight to the kitchen. "(Name)-chan!" He knew exactly what she was after! (Name) rushed up and pulled out the cookie jar from the bottom covert. _My love! _She practically drooled as she quickly went to unscrew the lid.

"Not so fast!" Ryouta pulled her back and stepped in between her and the beloved cookie jar. "Hey! I walked three miles to freaking meet you now hand over the sugar!" She held her hand out expectantly. Dammit, she was going to get her a cookie! He cracked a smile. _Bu-bump. Dammit Ryouta... _He reached back and got one of the chocolate chip cookies and held it in front of her. She reached for it and he pulled it back swiftly. "R-Ryouta! Please!" She pouted. He gestured towards her hands. _O-OH! H-he wanted to...Feed me?! _She glared at his smirk and opened her mouth a little. His smile widened as he went to feed her the wonderful piece of sweetness. _W-why is he doing this?! The hug, feeding me, the way he is looking at me right now... _She tried to focus off of his immense golden eyes that were gazing at her softly. "(Name)-chan..." He said, the cookie was half way eaten. "Y-yeah," _Come on (Name) focus! _Her voice came out meek and shaky. "...Your cheek," He brushed her cheek. _E-EH?! _Her cheeks burned at his touch. _Has he gotten closer? _He went to give her the rest of the cookie. _Yay!..EHHH?! _When she had bitten down on the cookie, he had too. They stared into each others eyes. (Names) eyes full of shock, but Ryouta seemed to be enjoying it. "R-Ryou-!" Before she could scold him he had pressed his lips to hers in a sweet simple kiss. _E-eh! What is going on!?...Ryouta..Is...Kissing me? _Her heart pounded against her ribcage as her eyes fluttered closed. His lips were heaven, as sweet as the cookie was... All the girls he had dated flashed back into her mind once more. All the break ups.

_No, no, I cannot end up like them! _(Name) pulled away. He looked at her, somewhat upset. "R-Ryouta..." She was catching her breath when he tried to kiss her again. "Ryouta! Please stop!" She said finally. He seemed hurt. "B-but why?" The look on his face almost made her regret saying that, but the thought of losing him made her think otherwise. "Ryouta...We can't.." She could not even say it. He stepped close again. "(Name)-chan...Yes we can!" His eyes lit up. "You're too...Too childish!" She said as she quickly turned away and went out his front door. She ran as far as she could before having to stop to catch her breath. She rested against the brick wall of an ice-cream shop. Out of curiosity, she looked inside the window. A couple sat there, sharing a cup of ice-cream. _Oh Ryouta... _She was pulled away from the couple by the sound of thunder. _Just what I needed huh?! _Rain started to fall and she just closed her eyes. _Should I have just been with him?! All those girls that he never talks to anymore. Who he broke up with. Who broke up with him. All the complications. _"(Name)-chan..." She looked up quickly. A soaked Ryouta stood in front of her. "R-Ryouta..." She was lost of words... "...I love you (Name)..." _What?.. Did she hear wrong? _"I understand why it might seem wrong to be with me...But just know that I have never loved one of those girls. Not like I do you..." He had put a had on each side of her. He wore the most serious look she had ever seen. _He looked so...Mature... _She blinked a little, letting what he said sink in. _Kiss him... _She looked back up at him and leaned into a kiss. It was short and sweet but it held so much. "..I love you too," His smile came back, but there was something different about it.

_Maybe Ryouta was not as childish as she thought._

* * *

**Well hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Kise: I know I did!~ *hands you a cookie***

**Akumie: ANYWAY! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
